I'm not going
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: After Cammie ran away, she moved to Miami with her friend Alice and was living the life of a normal teen. At one beach party something happens that puts Zach and her friends from Gallagher in their places. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT Alice, Sam and Daniel. This happened because i was board. horrible languge and i don't know how to say it. but there is spoilers to the last book. OOCNESS


After the winning of the football game for our school, Alice, the cheerleading squad, the football team, the teachers, most of the school and I went down to the beach. Not too soon after arriving were most people drunk, making out or dancing. Maybe even all three. I was drinking but not drunk, yet. Soon to be.

The warm, golden sand was lit up but the pale moonlight and various fire torches. The wooden bar was lit up by fairy lights and many teachers and pupils of Miami beach high school surrounded it. The DJ's music was loud and could be heard from all over the beach. Students danced around and Alice was off somewhere making out with Alex Pettyfer twin, AKA her boyfriend Daniel.

I, on the other hand, sat alone on my towel which lay upon the sand thinking while looking out upon the ocean. It had been three months since I had left Gallagher Academy and moved in with Alice. Alice was my bestest friend in the world. She let me stay with her until I either finished high school or I went back. I knew I wasn't going back, I couldn't.

Come to think of it, why should I? I mean, I have a great life here. I'm vice president of the cheerleading squad, I can drink, smoke and take drugs without the issue of anyone finding out and I am one of the hottest girls in school. Do I miss my BFFs? Yes. Do I miss my mom? Hell yes! Do I miss Zach? In more ways than one, but I can get a new Zach, can't I? My mom new exactly where I would go if I ran away from Gallagher and she would have told Zach, Bex, Macey and Liz. So it's obvious they don't want me. I'm wanted here in Miami. I'm not wanted where my family is. _So me stay. _

I banished the thought of my hot ex-boyfriend and decided to go and get a drink. I got my card out of my denim short short's pocket and walked up to the bar where I was served. I showed them my card saying that I was a student of Miami beach high. They gave me my drink free of charge and I went back to my towel and sat down. While sipping my drink, I thought of the bet between the headmaster and the bar owner. The bet was:

_If the Tigers of the realm can beat the ass kickers at the football game, the entire school can have as many alcoholic drinks as they please, free of charge._

Our team won, we get wasted. Only fair. While in though, Sam came over and sat down next to me. Sam was a football player and was my favorite. He had honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had one of the fittest bodies I had ever seen and was very sweet. He was polite and it was like he was trained by Tom Hiddleston himself to flirt with the ladies. If he wanted a girl, he could get them. But he wasn't known to use his magical power because most girls swooned over him anyway. I was one of his fan girls.

"Hey Sam." I greeted him. He had a beer in his hand and was just wearing swim trunks. It was soooo hot how he sat. I kept my inner fan girl to myself as we talked.

"Hi Cammie. I loved your performance out there on the field. It was hot." his voice was smooth and completely calm.

"Thanks. You were great by the way as well. But there again, when are you never great?" I joked.

"Thanks Cams." we smiled at each other. I was set in a trance with our eyes locked. "Erm, Cammie?" he broke the trance.

"Yes?" sweet.

"Do you wanna dance? With me?" I nodded and we walked over to where everyone was dancing. he placed his hands on my hips and I danced. He twirled me round so I had my back to him and he slid his hands up and down my sides, partly distracting me from the dance, but more so he could hold me against him. When I got tired I lead him from where everyone was dancing to a place to the side of the bar.

"I must say Cammie Morgan, You are an amazing dancer." he said looking at me and I blushed.

"I'm not really."

"Then who was I dancing with your amazingly beautiful clone?" he said playfully and sightly flirting.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Nope. I think you are amazingly beautiful even more than that clone for your's." we laughed. He placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer until there was only and inch between our lips. _He was gonna kiss me. Was I ready for this? Of course I'm ready for this. It's not like Zach wanted me. _And with that thought, I closer the gap between us, press my lips to his. He leaned in further, touching my lip with his tongue and I gasped. Then the kiss went from sweet and innocent to desperate. He tasted like dark chocolate and peppermint, strangely enough but I couldn't get enough of it. It was like a drug. He pushed me up against the wall of the bar until there was no space between us. I berried my hands into his hair, pulling him closer, if he could get any closer. I kept kissing him back and our mouths batted each other, causing pleasure with every push. We kept kissing until we were gasping for air and he hesitantly pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, basking in the moment. BEST KISS I HAD EVER HAD!

"That was amazing." I breathed out and he smirked. Oh my god that smirk was so sexy. Not sexy like Zach sexy. Tom/Sam sexy.

"And I think I might do that again." he said just as he put his lips to mine again.

"Think again, Loverboy." we froze and I groaned.

"Piss off Alice. I'm busy having fun with Sam. Go have fun with Daniel." I teased and giggled.

"Erm... Cammie. Hate to break it to you but I'm over here." I pushed Sam off of me and looked at Alice. That wasn't where the voice came from it was- "Also. Don't talk to me like, girlfriend. But I like your idea. I'll do that later. Anyway back to the point, you have company." I turned around and saw the worst thing that could be there. Macey and Bex looked pissed. Zach looked broken and hurt while Liz was creeped out.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry but you can't be here." I told them politely, almost like I didn't know them.

"What the hell do you mean?" Macey growled.

"This is a private beach. Also this is a school party, you weren't invited. Bye." I said to them before turning to walk off with Sam.

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Cammie Morgan?" Bex snarled. I turned back to them and smirked.

"I am Cammie Morgan. Cammie you know is a good girl and a suck up to all her teachers. The real me, would have probably slept with most of my teachers." I stated matter of factly and a little harsh. They gasped like they could believe it and I couldn't understand it.

"Ooooh, Bad Ass." Alice commented. "Sam get lost. Cammie will meet you later by her towel we have business to attend to." Alice commanded and Sam left hesitantly. "Now who are these people Cammie?"

"Oh don't worry Alice. They're my BFF's." Alice came over to me and stood beside me as I explained. "Big. Fuck. Freaks."

"And who are you?" as the rest couldn't contain their anger Liz asked Alice.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Alice Sennen, head of the cheerleading squad and BFFTLEWE to Cammie Morgan."

"And pray tell, what does 'BFFTLEWE' stand for?" Zach asked calmly.

"Best Friend For Totally Like Ever Without Exception." Alice confirmed.

"Now that is established," I started. "You guys should leave. Before you are removed."

"No!" Zach yelled. "We're not leaving until you tell us what the hell is going on?! You must have worked real hard to become this bitch of a person. What happened to you Gallagher girl?" Zach voice started venomous but then slowly got more caring by the end.

"Zach. Your Gallagher girl is still at Gallagher Academy. Her soul will always lie there." I started softly.

"You make her sound like she's dead." Macey muttered loudly.

"I'm free now Zach and I'm not going back. I still don't understand why you are all here. You knew where I was. You could have come and see me. You had the opportunity to came and take me home. Three _fucking _months. You didn't come. So you obviously didn't want me. This is the night I got over you and Gallagher Academy. I was gonna finally find a boy and play. I was gonna stop the drugs and the smoking and only start drinking more." I told them and they stayed quiet. "You make it out like I'm so monster. Like I have ate this Gallagher girl of yours. How you eat an act I will never know. But what I do know is: that you, Bex, Liz, Macey, Mr Soloman and my mom don't want me. So go home back to that stuck up school of yours and die in a hole. Because I don't give a shit." I hissed, talking directly to Zach. "Oh and by the way. Your dad says hi." Zach looked at my confused. "Oh yea. I didn't see it at first but I really see it now. Don't you Mr Townsend?" they turned around to see Mr Towsend in the shadows leaning against the wall. He stubbed out the fag out, he was smoking, with the wall and dropped it on the floor. He walked past Zach and the others and stood the other side of me.

"Hello Zachy. This isn't the way I wanted us to meet but there we are. And you two girls are in so much trouble." Alice and I turned to him. "With Sam and Daniel I believe. I heard they are looking for you. They're hungry."

"Ew!" Alice and I exclaimed.

"Are we really that disgusting?" Daniel asked from behind us. He stood a few feet away with Sam next to him, both looking like gods. They came closer and Daniel wrapped his arms around Alice's waist from behind and Sam did the same to me.

"You are when you are horny." Alice told them sweetly.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye Zach." Mr Townsend left.

"Well, if you boys be good. We can get this matter over with and then we can go back to Alice's place." I told them and they smirked. I looked to Zach and the Gallagher girls. "I think I have made it quite clear. I have a good life here and I'm not turning back. So go back to your Academy and stay there. Goodbye."

I turned away from them and Alice, Sam, Daniel and I went back to the apartment and watched a movie before going to bed. _I can't believe I just did that! _


End file.
